White Tiger of the Fang
by benikage zaraki
Summary: The White Tiger, one of the White Fang's greatest fighters, comes to Beacon. Not much is known about this faunus other than his name and terrifying might. So why is he here? He's on a mission of course.
1. Heading to Beacon

**Rated M for a reason. This is non-beta read one shot (or not, more at bottom).**

 **I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does.**

Heading to Beacon

 _I watched the mob come to our house, and I hear their cries._

" _KILL THEM! KILL THE DEMONS!" and "THEY NEED TO BE PUT DOWN LIKE THE ANIMALS THEY ARE!" came from the crowd of crazy fanatics._

 _I personally don't know what all the fuss is about, all that happened was some of the kids at school seeing my ears and tail, and now this has happened._

 _I cower in the woods behind the house as they drag my family out of the house and round them up in front of a hole that they had dug in the middle of the yard less than 20 ft from me._

 _With the people still screaming hunters shoot my family, making them fall into the hole and tossed a torch in it, setting them ablaze. They also burn my house down, before I see their eyes focus on me….._

Then I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name.

"Tiger, wake up. Tiger, wake up."

Then they start to go a step farther slapping my face with every word

"TIGER.(SLAP) WAKE.(SLAP) UP!(SLAP)

I finally had enough. " I'M UP DAMMIT!" I roared as I set up and throw the person out my bedroom door.

As I set here I start to calm down. And I start mumbling my morning chant. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream"

"Yeah, but it's not only a dream Tiger it was your past. Was it the usual nightmare?"

"Yes Monkey it was my family." I answer and then start playing with my white hair.

"Yeah , well your morning routine is going to have to wait, Adams calling. Evidently his partner left, and is heading to beacon."

"Ok, so what does he want us to do? You're going to Haven, and I hate hunters."

After I said that I knew, and it wasn't just because of the maniac laughing his ass off in front of me. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! AND YOU CAN STOP LAUGHING NOW!" he just laughed harder.

5 minutes latter

After I got Monkey out of my room, I go to my closet and get my normal clothes out. My clothes consist of a pair of white combat boots, white cargo pants with black stripes, a white vest with black stripes and a fluffy, white fur collar, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I then go to the bathroom and do my personal hygiene ritual and tried to tame my hair, keyword tried. In the end my snowy white hair still stayed in its wild form only now it was down to the small of my back instead of all around my head. I then polish my claws and walk out of the bathroom to get ready.

5 minutes latter

I grab my mask and walk out my door only to see Monkey in his normal uniform of black sneakers, black cargo pants, a black vest, and a white fang vest modified with coattails. His mask takes the shape of a monkey with red markings where the inside of the ears would be, the whiskers would be, and where the nostrils would be.

"Well doesn't someone look ready for infiltrating beacon, by the way you do know that you can't keep that mask while you're at beacon, right?"

Sigh. "Yes, I know that." I take off my mask and look at it. It looks like Adams mask only instead of red markings, mine are black, and have 4 claw marks over each eye instead of horns.

Monkey then speaks up. "Come on your 'girlfriend' wants to see us." he says with a grin before running off laughing.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT ME AND HER ARE NOT DATING?!" I say as I chase him all the way to a pair of double doors. " Well man, she's yours, you knock."

Before I get the chance to knock we hear a voice in the other side of the door. "Enter."

We enter and kneel at the foot of the stairs.

"Raise gentlemen, and Tiger you know you don't need to kneel to me." she says as we raise our heads to see my secret girlfriend and public best friend, Sienna Khan.

After we get up she dismisses her guards, and motions us forwards. After her guards have left the room, she stands up and gives me a hug and whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry that you have to go to beacon, but Adam is suspicious. After all his best man and two best fighters are with his leader, and he is paranoid enough to dig into it until he eventually finds out about our relationship." after she gets done talking she leans out of the hug, only to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go get em tiger." she says with a giggle. Before going back to her throne and acknowledging Monkey. "I hope you will remember that this stays between the three of us."

What could be seen of Monkeys face went ghost white. "Of course Ma'am."

Sienna Khan grinned before continuing. "Good, now Tiger. Your official job is to try to bring Adam's partner back, but your unofficial job is to discover what Adam's up to, and to stop him if he tries to do anything unnecessary for our cause."

I put my hand up into a mock salute, "Aye, Aye Ma'am!"

"Good, now you leave for beacon within the hour, make sure you are on the Airship when it leaves. Monkey, your ship to Mistral leaves tonight, I hope you don't miss it." she said with a glare

Monkey gulped, knowing what that look ment. "Yes Ma'am, I will be on it Ma'am."

"Good, now dismissed."

2 Days Latter

I yawned as my brain started to wake up. I was on a bulkhead to Vale, and from there Beacon.

I pause as I look at my reflection in the mirror. The first thing one would notice is the white armor, then the black hoodie with detached red sleeves, blue jeans with two belts, gloves, and a pair of black sneakers. If he had his sword people would notice that, but it is in the cargo hold.

" **Attention passengers, we will reach our destination in 5 minutes."**

That got my attention as I look up from the mirror to notice the airport in the distance, and start walking to the exit. I notice people looking at my nails, and I instantly am thankful that my claws are retractable. Even if my nails are permanently black.

After stepping of the bulkhead, I looked around the airport and looked for the White Fang operative here to get me, and at the same time I felt my head to make sure my ears were still hidden, and made sure it just looked like I was rubbing my head.

Finally seeing the giant of a man that is Adam's lieutenant, "Hey Big Guy!" I yell as he sees me walking toward him.

"Ah, I almost didn't recognize you out of uniform."

"That's the point. Now take me to Adam."

A few days later

It had been a few days since then, and now I know the name and appearance of the "Traitor" better known as Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the first White Fang leader. Now, if only I didn't forget to take my medicine.

*BLUG*

As I finished throwing up I noticed that some had landed on someone, and they were now trying to shake it off. "Oops."

As we arrived I ended up getting to a trash can to finish what I started, Then an explosion shook the landing area.

Sigh "Well time to get started"

When I got there I noticed my target walking away along with a white haired girl going the other direction. Shrugging my shoulders I helped a little Red Head off the ground, and noticed that she matched the person who kicked Romans Butt.

"Hello Little Red, what might your name be?"

She blushed as she took my hand, "My names Ruby, Ruby Rose"

I just smile and say the words that would change my life, "Well Ruby my names Jaune, Jaune Arc."

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I'm thinking about making this a real story but for now it is a one shot that wouldn't leave my head. So, I guess like my other story 'Tournament of the Deadman' if ya'll want it I will give it in the future (also I should have at least one if not two chapters of that story ready to put up after the first of the year). That's all for now ciao.**


	2. Beacon's Initiation

**Well, I must admit that you people love Jaune Arc. don't hate me for this but he's my 3rd favorite character in the series right after Neo (#1), and Qrow (#2) although if things continue as they are he might find himself kicking Qrow off his silver throne. Please know I read all reviews that come through so all reviews that pointed something out are addressed at the end, hope y'all enjoy the read.**

Beacon's Initiation

"Hey Jaune!" came the little red ball of energy next to me as we walked.

"Yes Ruby" I asked looking at her.

"Why is your hair white? Oh! And what do you have as a weapon?" she asked while bouncing up and down before freezing and unfolding a box on her back making it into a scythe. "I have this! Crescent Rose is a scythe and a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"Easy there red," I say while reminding myself I hate Huntsmen, but the longer I look at her the more I am convinced those eyes are lethal. "I have White hair due to Marie Antoinette Syndrome. As for weapons, well I guess I'm good with this sword and shield combo." I say while awkwardly holding out Crocea Mors.

"Cool! But what is Marie Antoinette Syndrome?" I could barely hear over the memories of my family that always comes with unsheathing the blade.

"If you want to know then you better hit the books, because there are so few accounts of it it could be hard to find. By the way, do you know where we are going?" I ask to keep appearances despite the fact I can smell a large gathering behind us and could hear the noise from our right side.

"I thought you knew!" she said cutely before panicking.

"Easy red, lets try this way." comes out my mouth before turning toward the area. _Why must she be so cute?_

After a full sprint to get to the building little red gets called over by a blonde girl. _My Oum are those things real? Then again, I do have a girlfriend who will claw me if she hears I thought of that, so begone thought!_

As we waited for the speech I heard a voice say, "Like tall, white, and scraggly over there." automatically knowing she was talking about me, I turned and froze. There standing less than ten feet away was the schnee heiress, and I can't do anything less I screw-up the mission. Damn my luck.

After the speech in which Ozpin didn't seem all there in his head, that is unless you noticed how his eyes spotted every potential threat in the room, mainly looking at the big guy, Blake, and me. All freshmen headed to the ballroom for the night.

Yang POV

I had just started looking at the boys when he walked in. That dorky looking kid that Ruby befriended earlier today walked in wearing only a pair of sweatpants. His long, white hair flowed behind him as he walked letting everyone see his skin sporting multiple tiger stripes as he cleaned under his black fingernails.

"How does a guy get that fit?" I say with a starry eyed expression.

"Ewww, Yang stop thinking about my friend like that!

"So what's that?

"A letter to…."

Next Day

Jaune POV

My eye couldn't help but twitch. The day was going so well then BAM, flying through the air. _Why does Oum hate me?_

The day started with a nice wake-up call by the sun, quickly followed by a nice, hot shower. Some guy commented on my tiger stripe tattoos with a sneer, and lost a few teeth but nothing I didn't enjoy. I meet a cute girl, but see seemed to be friends with the Schnee. Then when we meet on the cliff THIS HAPPENS!

"I'm really starting to hate this." I say as my shield is deployed to block the branches before landing with a roll.

"Here grimmy, grimmy, grimmy. Here you beast, fresh meat." I say causing a pack of beowolves come out of the treeline. "Thats a good boy." and that's when a blur came through the air until it stopped in a grimms body, showing it to be a spear.

"To be honest, I was not expecting that." and the grimm were off. The first one ended with a simple stab through the torso. Number two through seven died within the next minute vea sword slashes. As it is about halfway through the pack I noticed that girl from earlier join the fight with that spear from earlier, oh wait did it just turn into a sword?

After the pack was eliminated we finally looked at each other.

"Hello!" she said with an obvious fake enthusiasm behind the word and actions.

"Hello there, the name's Jaune Arc, and you are?

"Oh, I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

 **End**

 **Ok I know I'm leaving on a bit of a cliff hanger but this seemed like a good place to stop. Honestly I keep looking between this chapter and the first and find this one lacking in something the first had. Am I the only one that feels this way? Also don't be afraid to point out something I misspelled, I find myself doing that a lot when I write and sometimes I don't find out about them until I'm reading the story on the site.**

 **And to the concerns from last chapter.**

 **Merendinoemiliano- I'm not sure if fights will be as good as others (working on that). But as for your story suggestion, I'm happy to say I did read it almost as soon as I saw your comment and you were right 'A Knight's Journey' is a good read.**

 **NotToBadBatch- I get your point about 3rd person vs 1st person, however I need experience with 1st person, so sorry but this is it.**

 **Guest- I know nothing would be missing, but even I find that everyone has a weakness so if Jaune's is motion sickness at least we can have fun with it.**

 **Luther Cross- To be honest I didn't know that fact, so to put it straight I'm bending the rules a bit. I'm pretty sure enhanced senses are cannon for all Faunis, so he has those, he also has claws (retractable) and ears. The stripes are tattoos.**


	3. Gaining the Team

**Ok, so this story has been out for a shorter amount of time then either of my other two, yet it has more people reading it? I've said it before and I'll say it again Jaune is loved by a lot of people and I mean** **A LOT** **. Anyways the news is at the bottom, and have a good read.**

 **I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does.**

Gaining the Team

"Oh well nice to meet you, but I think we should wait until after we get out of this place to talk." I said not paying any mind to her reaction as I walked on towards the smell of other people.

"Wait," she called as she finally became unfrozen, "Do you mean that you don't know my name?"

I shake my head as unless she was on the list of people I was sent to take care of, or a member of the Fang I knew personally, I wouldn't know her.

"Oh, ok then." she said with barely concealed excitement. Was she an assassin sent after me by that general? I think with narrow eyes. "Well let's go then. You do want to pass this don't you Jaune?" she said walking into the woods

Not really but I have to popped into my head as I followed quickly avoiding a tree limb aiming at my head.

"So Jaune I was thinking we should at least know each others weapons and semblances if we are to be partners." she said as she walked towards the smell of an ancient Grimm.

"Well how about you start, oh and I think this is the correct direction." I say as gunshots ring throughout the forest.

"Oh well this is Milo, and it is a spear that can turn into a rifle and a Xiphos. And my shield is Akouo. I can throw either of them with extreme precision and my semblance is polarity." she said with a smile and awkward happiness.

Nodding my head I take in every word, in my normal attire her semblance wouldn't directly mess with my ability to fight her and her weapons could cause some trouble, but I'm confident I can take her if I didn't have to pretend like I was hopeless and had to wear all this metal.

Noticing her staring at me I cough before speaking, "Well I've been told I'm pretty good with Crocea Mors which is my sword and shield. While my Aura has been awakened for several years now," more like since that night all those years ago, "My semblance hasn't made itself known." a lie, but a good one, can't give her all the information now can I?

Seemingly as soon as I finished my part we entered a clearing to see a blonde girl and Blake at the runes. Mine and her eyes locked onto each other and a nod passed between us to meet at a later date.

"So Pyrrha, what piece do you want?" I ask before looking up to see Ruby falling from the sky followed quickly by the Schnee. Looking towards my partner we rush into help them, opening my arms I caught Ruby in the bridal position before letting her go while Pyrrha through he spear to stick the heiress into the tree next to the ruins.

After she called the spear back and went back to select a piece, I hear the sound of crashing trees from a distance. Out of the corner of my eye I see her pick up the rook before an Ursa walking into sight and fell over dead to reveal two individuals who seemed to be partners, before the girl disappeared and started shouting about being a queen holding another rook.

"Ok, so now we have Ruby, Schnee," "Hey!" "Blake, Blonde," "Names Yang." "Right, Pyrrha," "Hello again." "Crazy Girl" "I'm Nora and this is Ren, Boop" "ok then, and Ren. I'm Jaune by the way."

"Hi Jaune, do you have pancakes?"

"Nora no one has pancakes out here."

"Oh, ok Ren." and like that my loud headache quieted down.

"Umm, Jaune?" turning towards Ruby I see her staring into the sky. Looking where her eyes were lock at, I saw a giant Nevermore. As I was about to say something that sent I got of that ancient Grimm returned as a giant Deathstalker entered the battle.

"RUN!" someone yelled before as one we all ran away. Soon we came to more ruins that separated us from freedom, but we hide behind a wall as the Nevermore next itself on top of them. We caught our breath before the Deathstalker made its way towards us at top speed making me, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren to jump right towards the forest, while Ruby, Blake, Yang, and the Schnee jumped to the left towards the ruins. Pity I had hoped it would take care of her, but hopefully the Nevermore can do that.

The teams being picked and enemies set I could only curse as my team squared up against an ancient Grimm.

"This thing has heavy armor so aim for the eyes first." I tell Ren and Pyrrha so they might be able to shot out its eyes before it came in close. Nodding in acknowledgement they took aim and sprayed a hail of rounds toward the grimms face, making it shriek in pain a rush our position.

Jumping out of the way I strike at one of the joints in its legs. Using my semblance and having my aura give me strength my blade went cleanly through the first leg but only cut into the second. The sudden loss of a leg made it go sideways where Nora slammed her hammer into the thing, the explosion caused by this action made it fly into a tree as Nora slammed into a wall.

"It's eyes are gone." said Ren as he ran to help Nora up.

"Alright one of its legs are gone so we can do this one of two ways, either we can take out all its legs and leave it here to die while avoiding or taking out the tail and pinchers, or we can somehow cut off its stinger and have Nora hammer it into its head." the thing was trying and mostly failing at getting back up and walking while they decided what to do.

As they thought over my plan, I looked over to the others to see the ruins falling around them and saw the blonde jump into its mouth guns blazing. Yep not getting in that one.

"Logic dictates we should end it, so no one else has to endanger themselves." came Ren's answer.

"Ok, Nora." she threw up a salute as I called her,and moved my shield into position. "Launch me." and like that I was airborne and with a enhanced swing of Crocea Mors, the things tail fell and embedded itself into its armor.

The last thing I saw before ending up headfirst into a tree was Nora coming down onto its head with her hammer.

I awoke a few moments later to the sound of rocks falling, gunshots, and the screeching of Grimm.

I quickly jumped out of the tree to see the others celebrating while Ruby decapitated the Nevermore.

"This could be interesting." and then the damn aircraft showed up.

Auditorium

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR! Lead by Jaune Arc!" said ozpin before giving me a glance.

Well for this year at least. I thought as Pyrrha punched my shoulder.

No sooner did our team leave than Ozpin called Ruby's team up to which I learned the blonde's name to be Yang, nice name but where's Yin? Oh well, might see someone named that later.

That Night

My teammates had been asleep for a while when I snuck out of the dorm and headed for the statue in Beacon's courtyard. Upon getting there a sword was put to my neck.

"What are you doing here Jaune, or should I call you Tiger?" Came her cold voice.

"I could ask the same thing kitten, or should I call you Blake?"

 **End**

 **Cliffhanger! Hate me yet? No? Time to pull out the ultimate weapon then, THIS IS NOT AN ARKOS FANFIC! There it's said. Now that doesn't mean that he won't have a good, friendly relationship with Pyrrha, or she won't develop a crush on him, but in the very first chapter it was stated who he was with. Now onto other news.**

 **The reason I called Pyrrha's sword a Xiphos. Now I'm not a sword expert by any means, but I know a decent amount of sword terms due to being interested. On the wiki they call it a sword, but if you start comparing it to other swords and take into account her Greek origins. Her sword looks like a Xiphos (Most likely medium length xiphos if I was to guess). And yes Jaune's semblance is the same as canon.**

 **Please go check out my new RWBY crossover titled "Of Knights, Ghouls, and Vampires" starring everyone's favorite blonde… Yang Xiao-L… oh wait wrong script. *clearing throat* starring everyone's favorite Blonde… JAUNE ARC!**

 **That's it for now, bye bye.**


	4. First Day

**I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does.**

First Day

Raising my hands, I enhanced my aura to protect from her blade even as she pressed harder for my jest.

"Well, is it not true? You are a cat Faunis, and you used to be so cute trying to protest for our rights." I say as her face gets increasingly angry.

"Just tell me why. are. you. HERE!" as her voice gathered more anger.

"Wellllll.." I say while moving the sword away and leaning on the statue, "Officially I am here to bring you back, preferably alive. But I'm sure the most I would get is a slap if I pushed just a little." I finish with a wave of my hand, disregarding her even as she readied herself for battle.

"But unofficially I'm just here to watch Adam and stop him if he is going too far." I say with closed eyes and lean my head to dodge a sword that became embedded into the stone.

"There really is no need for that, although I will find it funny when the humans have to figure out exactly why someone stabbed the statue."

"What do you define as 'too much' ever since that whore took over the White Fang there have been nothing but attacks and fear tactics by you! It has gotten to the point that it looks like you won't stop until every human is dead! That who…." she then found herself unable to speak as I lifted her by the neck.

She struggled against my grip until she looked at my face which must have been betraying the red hot anger festering in my soul.

"Now listen, we of the White Fang want nothing but equality, but the way your father was going about it was too slow. Now answer me this, what kind of equality do we get from the dead? We don't want to kill everyone, but we will do what we need to achieve our goal. And if we have to bloody our hands for that goal to become a reality then we will do so with a smile. Oh and one more thing," I say as my claws come out and her aura shatters, "NEVER call Sienna Khan a whore again."

And with that I slam her against the statue base and walk away as she no doubt gripped her bleeding neck and gasped for air.

It wouldn't be until later that I questioned the faint black smoke coming off my Aura.

Morning

I find myself staring at my aura covered hand confused about last night, when I hear a voice.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune, what noise does a sloth make?" came from what was soon going to be another headache.

"I don't believe they make noises."

"Awww, come on Jaune-Jaune they have to make some noise." she said folded over herself.

"Nora." came a tired voice form beside my bed.

"Yes Ren?" she asked instantly perking up with energy.

"Pancakes?" and that was all that was needed to make her vibrate from happiness, before she started hyperventilating.

"OhmygoshhowdidIforgetgottogobye!" and with a gust of wind my headache left the dorm.

Ren put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry I can deal with her normal antics."

Putting on a fake smile of gratitude I looked up and met his eyes, "Thanks Ren, where would we be without you?"

He gave a small smile and walked out to find my missing headache when Pyrrha came out of the bathroom dressed in a towel."

"Oh hi Jaune,do you mind seeing if I have any soap suds still on me?" she asked with a blush.

Looking over at Ren I noticed a dust cloud in his likeness in the doorway, traitor.

"Pyrrha, you have a mirror in the bathroom, sorely you don't need me to look." I say while doing my tie and avoiding looking in her direction.

"The mirror is broken." Came a response I did not expect.

"What do you mean the mirror is broken?" Comes out with some disbelief, "We just got here yesterday!"

I could hear her moving around behind me, hopefully putting on her clothes, "Well it now has a giant bulge in the middle of it and the glass is cracked everywhere."

I made my way toward the bathroom without looking at my partner, then I got to see the mirror, "Pyrrha who are our neighbors on this side?"

"I'm sorry Jaune, I don't know."

"Sigh, I'll go have a talk with them." I say before turning back into the dorm.

"WA! PYRRHA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

A Few Moments Later

After my blowup in the dorn I find myself in front of our neighbor's door.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I hear movement from inside and before long the door opens to reveal a familiar orange haired individual with missing teeth.

"What do you wannnn….. You!" he started before noticing who I was and becoming angry.

"Yes me, now then do you want a repeat of yesterday or are you going to play nice?" I say trying to hide my amusement at his face.

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO PULP!" he yelled while throwing a punch and getting his team's attention. Before his fist could meet my face I was already in motion, ducking under his swing, before getting back up and slamming my elbow into his head. Turning toward the rest I barely see his face make contact with the doorframe, but I did hear the crunch of bone when it hit.

Looking into the room the rest of his team were in various states of dress and frozen in shock. Spreading my arms I begin, "Is anyone else going to attack me?" waiting a few moments, no one is moving and "Well then I guess get him to the infirmary and fix the dent in the wall you made or I'll be back."

Without waiting for their response I turned and stepped over the downed idiot before making my way towards the cafeteria.

When I finally saw my team I first saw the mountain of pancakes before hearing my headache rant about the evils of waffles.

"... and that's why pancakes are waaaay superior to waffles." came a muffled voice behind the stack.

"Nora, please don't talk with your mouth full." said a tired voice to the others right.

"Ok Ren!" she said with an even more muffled voice.

"Nora!"

"Yes Ren?" she asked before finishing the pancakes.

"Sigh, Nevermind." came the defeated voice of Ren

"So how are you and Nora doing?" I say while checking the time.

"Well the cafeteria isn't a war zone, so we are fine."

After eating my breakfast we made our way to grimm studies with professor Port.

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." at this port laughed and my hand that was holding my head up slipped and I nearly hit my head on the table.

"And you will too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

And he lost me, no sooner did he start did I close my eyes and try to ignore him. I have bigger things to think about. Like, oh I don't know how about the fact Adam hasn't contacted me since the day I came to Vale? Seriously my mission needs me to keep tabs on him, but how can I do that if I don't even know where he is?

At that moment I felt my scroll vibrate. Looking down I see it's from the Lieutenant

'Meet me after school in the warehouse'

 _Hmm, seems like this could be my chance to move forward with it. How convenient._

I focus back on the lesson when I hear members of team RWBY yelling, and I look down to see the Schnee almost get run over by a boarbatusk, damn it missed. And here it comes for round two, sigh don't send a grimm to do a faunus's job I guess.

After that class we made our way to combat training with professor Goodwitch.

As we all enter the class in our combat clothes she looks at us all as if to pick out the trouble makers of our group before she speaks.

"In this class you will be fighting each other in a tournament setting. This means that the match ends when one of you is knocked out of the ring, your aura goes into the red, or one of you is knocked unconscious." she began while making her way to her podium.

"Now then I will start our randomizer and we will see the first match of the year." she hit a button and screens showed up on the stage before they started spinning. The first one landed on me, and as I made my way up I heard a gasp from behind me and looked up at the screen. I smiled, I knocked him out this morning but I'll still have fun beating him.

The orange haired racist sneered at me as he made his way up, broken nose and all.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, you both know the rules. Now start."

As soon as she said that he charged for an overhead strike, only for me to dodge out of the way and strike his knees sending him down. After the strike to the knees I hit him on the head with the pummel and knocked him out.

"Winner by knockout, Jaune Arc. seeing as how this class was just a demonstration of how the arena will work that will be all for today, class dismissed."

An Hour Later, Vale Warehouse District

I made my way toward the warehouse that I met Adam in last time dressed in my huntsman clothes minus the armor. When I got there and entered the only one who was there was the Lieutenant with his arms crossed.

"Hi big guy, what do you need?" I ask with fake joy in my voice.

He made his way toward me before speaking, "I happened to be walking around last night when I heard a conversation. A conversation that you would know about." with a tone telling me exactly what conversation he overheard.

"So what are you going to do with that knowledge?" I ask while getting into a stance.

He chuckled and raised his hands, "Right now I just have one question. Do you have room for one more?"

My claws came out as I readied myself for a fight, "And why would you want to betray Adam? You're his right hand man."

"Because of my team, two of them are humans but they are special to me and what he has planned is going too far."

I get out of my stance and smile up at him as he smiles back. This is going to be a great partnership. I can see it already.

 **End**

 **Alright, I feel I must apologize for the short fights, but come on it's Cardin what do you expect. On another note we now have a new partnership happening to take down Adam, or is it just a trap? We'll find out later won't we.**

 **Meredinoemiliano- The pairing for this fic is Jaune x Sienna Khan, the episode she is introduced (and died in) was what got me to write this fic. Thank you for commenting though.**

 **That's all for today, have a good night.**


End file.
